


I'll Stay

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x22, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x22 - Swan Song coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly and I were talking... then this happened.  
> I dunno, it kinda came out of nowhere, I'm sorry. I made myself sad.

He flopped down on the unfamiliar bed, staring up at a water stained ceiling. If it wasn't for the aching hole in the pit of his stomach, it would almost be like nothing had happened; he could just pretended Sam had gone out to pick up dinner from whatever was the closest burger joint. He hadn't, of course, and Dean couldn't bring himself to look at the empty bed next to him.

It had just been a reflex, _two queens - just the one night_ , and when he realized his mistake it was too late to go back and fix it; he didn't want to have to explain himself anyway. How would he even start? _So you see, my brother let Lucifer take over his body so he could jump into hell and my angel best friend just fucked off back up to Heaven and -_

A harsh sob focused his thoughts and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes to the room around him. He thought of Lisa for a brief moment, before shoving that thought as far away as he could. He had no right dumping his shit on her, it didn't matter if he'd promised Sam, he couldn't - wouldn't - do it. 

Eventually, Dean managed to drag himself up from the bed, far enough to reach the mini bar at the opposite end of the room. He pulled everything out, dumping the bottles messily on the bed next to him. Flopping down next to them, he readjusted himself so he wasn't actually lying on the bottles, and opened the first one he grabbed, not caring what it was. 

-

The familiar rustle of wings filled the whole room and Dean tumbled off the bed, trying to right himself. His head reeled and he barely managed to climb back onto the bed, knocking all the bottles to the floor in the process, before he collapsed. 

"Thought you had... Heaven-y things t'do?"

"I did- I do."

"Whatcha doin' here then?" The familiar sigh was almost a comfort, like a wave of warmth washing over him and reminding him he wasn't alone. 

"I was concerned... You're drunk."

"Maybe. You were concerned 'bout me?"

"You just lost your brother, Dean."

"'m fine, Cas," 

"Dean-"

He buried his face in the blankets, his head too heavy to think. There was that sigh again, and something warm and heavy draped over him, he inhaled a scent that was purely _Cas_ \- or Jimmy, or whatever. It was Cas to him. "You're not gonna leave are you?"

"Do you want me to stay?" 

"Yeah," he answered without thinking, "don't leave."

"I won't. I'll stay

The mattress dipped behind him and Dean half rolled back to see Cas lean back against the headboard. He didn't stop to think before he reached out for his hand, pulling him forward. Cas gave a small huff of surprise, but ultimately complied as Dean pulled his arm over himself. 

He shuffled backward, tucking Cas' hand under the trench coat, along with his own, as he nestled into the warmth that was his angel. Cas had come back to him - he didn't want to think about how long for - and maybe he could help him get Sam back. 

_Maybe things will be okay_ was the last thing he thought before a light touch to his forehead stole the last of his energy and his eyes fell shut.


End file.
